User talk:Fyrus797
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wolves of the beyond Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cinderclearwater (Talk) 22:36, October 10, 2010 Hi! I'm here to help fill in smaller details and forge ahead. :) I'd appreciate any help anyone would like to give, too. Fyrus797 04:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Fyrus797 Your welcome! Hope you stay! I'd really appreciate more users and more work, as many users and the founder has abandoned this place, and the new admin, Honeyb1999, is busy. Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Recently Bought... Okay, so I recently bought Inheritance, which means that I probly won't be able to buy Watch WOlf for a while. So, I'll probly stay off here for a while to make sure I dont spoil anything for myself.(also, can't seem to turn off this blue script, so it'd be nice if someone could do it for me :) ) Fyrus797 01:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin and Rollback Hey, Fyrus! I've decided, since you've been here longer than any of us, to make you an Admin soon. All you need to do is just need to reach 70 edits by Febuary (I will give you more time if you'd like). Also, I have given you rollback rights. Good luck! ;) Oh, sorry about the font! And, it's ok about staying off the site. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Added/Borrowed the Template:Character Hey all, I recently borrowed the Guardians of Ga'Hoole character template and am going to proceed to edit it on this page to more directly correspond with the wolves instead of the owls. EDIT: This Templat:Character is currently not ready yet, so I would appreciate it if it wasn't used till I could iron out all the problems and add in some stuff. EDIT2: Used the template on Thunderheart to see if I could get some feedback on how people like the template Fyrus797 15:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Fyrus! You've done a lot! Just letting you know, the templates look great. But for characters, we do Info Boxes. Take a look at Faolan's or Cathmor's page for an example. Not to be harsh, but please keep the wiki's Contents there. Lachlana Yeah, we use the info boxes that you used for Eglantine. Oh yeah, when you add an Info Box or Template, we don't delete the stuff already on the page. Info Boxes/Templates are thingies like, yeah, but the Contents are bigger, and suppose to hold more that the Info Boxes/Templates Lachlana 22:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Oh yes, one more thing. I promised you an Admin by 70 edits, and you have much more. So I present to you, your Admin powers! Congrats! Help! IMPORTANT! Hey, Fyrus! Just asking, do you know how do get the Wiki into the "More from Wikia/Around Wikia's Network" section? I want it to be there for Frost Wolf, you know (My imagination: It has a picture of Faolan from the page Faolan and the caption is: Frost Wolf is here!). I need it done quick, maybe by... Nov. 24? Oh, please help. I don't know anything as a normal 5th grader. :( (yes I'm in 5th grade). Sorry if I'm so... random with my words Lachlana 02:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana P.S. I have enabled the Chat, so maybe we could to that later when we're both on? No, I don't know how. Also, don't be ashamed of being in 5th grade, I'm in 10th :P Fyrus797 22:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) 10th? Whoa. Anyways, do you know anyone who knows how to do that. I think you have to go to the Community Central and request it in the Spotlight Louge or something like that. I think if I did that myself or something, my parents would find out, I get that qeausy (I know I spelled that wrong), guilty, feeling, get in trouble. Maybe I could ask one of my friends, if they know. Getting it into "More from Wikia/Around Wikia's Network" would give us much more users. If you have Admin powers, on the toolbar, there is the link "Admin". Click it and these thingies appear. Click "User List", and you see everyone who ever participated. Lachlana 23:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Oh yeah, I didn't respond on Chat was because I went to get my glasses repaired and went to Publix. ;) I'll need an indroctuction of you for our Staff Indroduction in the Community Messages, since you are an Admin (to get there, click Wikia Activity or go to "See More..." in the activity box on a normal page). ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Re:Would you...? I'm sorry, Fyrus. Webinar? I'm so, so, so sorry, but I don't get it (Is what your talking about that thingie that keeps popping up on saying "how we could promote our Wiki, or somethin' like that"?)? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Yes, that would be the one. Like I said, I can't sign up for it because of band and was wondering if you were/could sign up for it. Fyrus797 03:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't really think I can. I've lost the link or whatever it is. I don't really know what I'm doing here, and what that thing is gonna be like. Plus, if I was caught registering or going there, I could get in big trouble (I don't tell my parents :P THIS PART WILL BE DELETED WHEN U READ IT). I'll probably go and... a... check out. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Contributions I feel like I'm falling so far behind the newer users on this Wiki because I've only read the first two books >.> Can't wait to go on an editing spree once they come in the mail and I devour them in about 10 hours each Fyrus797 00:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC)